


Over the stars we watch

by Grilled_Koi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grilled_Koi/pseuds/Grilled_Koi
Summary: The end is nigh, life is but a short flame.





	1. Morning Star

I was 8. My foster father was never at home. He would always be quiet. Always to himself. He had dark spikey hair and dark bags under his eyes. I was 8 years old when he finally smiled.

“Ritsuka. Take this. Keep it on you at all times, okay?” 

Father wrapped his hands around my neck and I could hear a click. I felt something cold and hard around my chest. I looked down and I saw a ring. When I looked back up, that’s when he smiled.

“What is it?”

He looked up at the cloudless sky. I had never seen him smile this much, especially since he’s been getting sicker and sicker. He would always go out, leaving me alone, then come back weaker.

“Something, very very important. I was married a few years ago. Before you were born. But then I lost them, both my daughter and wife. Right before she died, she gave me the ring.”

I kept listening to what he was saying. I was baffled, at age 8, after years of silence, he finally talked to me.

“She told me to hold onto my goals. Back then I wanted to make the world just. A place where everyone was happy.”

He looked down at me and ruffled my hair.

“I learned that not everyone can be happy. Not everyone can be saved.”

Honestly, to me, it seemed very ironic. Because here I am, in another world, one where apparently “Solomon” or whoever that thing was, was missing the ring  _ I  _ had. It was during the London singularity that I finally met him. Wait, no I’m getting sidetracked. I should talk about the world I’m in first.

There was this man, he had a ridiculous blue tight suit with a red spear that looks like it could kill. I’m pretty it can and has killed before, who knows. But then, my hand felt like a needle just stabbed through it. I look down, then I immediately passed out.

A shit ton of stuff happened after that. I was told that I was one of the 48 masters of Chaldea, a security organization meant to secure the foothold of mankind within the near-century. Insane, right? Then every master dies and I’m the only one left, having fallen asleep (don’t blame me, she was super boring and I was exhausted) during the orientation. Met Romani Archman, funny dude would 10 out of 10 date. Met Mashu, new best friend clearly. Then came Lev. He talked weird, he looked weird, I was on a nope with him. Bombs happen, everyone dies. I… can’t say it was a nice time. It was really far from it. Then thrown into a situation where Earth or this world’s Earth is going to be incinerated.

That’s after, well... a visit to home. Or what used to be home.

It was burnt to the ground, just like how it was when my foster father rescued me. Burnt, nothing alive. This time with the edition of Servants.

It all passes by, a gained companion, Cu Chulian as a Caster, very similar to blue tights dude from before. Olga Marie...she dies. I won’t say I’m happy, but I, well let’s move on. At the end of this, I find out that Lev, complete fucking dick and ass, bombed Chaldea.

By the time I and Mash get back from our little “trip”, that’s when hell rained down.

Now. Here I am, holding the ring my father gave to me.

Seven singularities. I’m meant to correct them all, each with a high aptitude of death. Each meant to be dealt with at least 48 masters. I’m barely 2 percent of the needed personnel for it. All of this, just so that the world doesn’t burn to smithereens. 

It feels funny. My father told me it’s impossible, yet I’m doing it right here, right now.

It still feels cold in my hands. Even when sometimes glued to my body, it never warmed up. It just sits there hanging around my neck.

So when I hear my door silently opening, I wouldn’t call it silent, but it was soft. I looked up and saw Romani. And as any kid would do when their parents walk in on them eating candy, I stuffed the ring back in my shirt. 

“Hm? What’re you hiding there?”

“Nothing! Nothing at all!”

He then gives me the look of any parent catching their child sneaking candy. I know he’s suspecting me, but Christ, my guts are screaming “don’t you dare fucking do it” to me.

“You know you can tell me, I’m not gonna tell anyone.”

Walking towards me, I start to hold the ring closer. Him sitting right next to me obviously did not help the situation. And I swear to all the gods out there than my face is not blushing, but it feels so warm and suffocating. 

“But if you don’t want to, I’m okay with that.”

The words are about to leave when I choke them back in. My guts scream harder. “NO!!” “HE CAN’T KNOW!”

I look down on my lap and he just gives me this nice smile of his before going. My heart clenches, it feels like it’s going to implode.

“Oh, and remember, we have a meeting tomorrow about the next singularity.”

His smile is too nice.


	2. A star's shattering

6 months pass and I’m standing with Mash’s shield. 

I’m so confused. So hurt. Mash just died, and I couldn’t do anything. Everything is hurting. I’m bleeding somewhere, but I don’t even care anymore. All my servants, no, my friends are fighting. 

But then someone taps my shoulder. I look up to see who it was, to see Romani. With a smile I would die for. I try to call out, but my throat is dry. I try to cry, but my eyes wouldn’t water. I try to touch his hand, but my hand hurts too much.

“Please don’t cry, Ritsuka. Cheer up for me, please.”

He walks away, taking off both of his gloves. And I see why he wears them for the first time. A golden ring identical to mine. The same shape, color, and the same damn thing. 

My body finally moves. My hands finally reach out. My voice finally comes back.

“ROMANI!” 

He looks back with those wonderful emerald eyes of his. With a smile so sweet, but I knew better. His eyes shift down and I look down to where he’s staring. My ring. I look back, but he’s already gone. His hair finally let down from his high ponytail, only to turn a creamy white. His doctor gear shifts red, black, and white. Gold rings emerge as black tattoos crawl up his arms. 

In a flash he’s gone. In a flash I raise my hand and call out to my strongest allies to fight. In a flash the fake Solomon is gone, and I’m left to the mess of the aftermath.

I fight Goetia, his arms feel like they can crush me. That singular eye just stares at me. I beat him. 

The remaining corpse of Goetia reanimates. The fight resumes again.

It hurts.

My lips don’t move. One by one all my servants return to the Throne.

It hurts.

He’s looking at me, I’m looking at him.

It hurts.

The comms are dead. 

It hurts.

“Just end me right here, Goetia.”

It hurts. 

I want it to stop already. Please.


	3. The dawn of a new battle

My eyes open to the black night sky.

It’s got to be a joke.

Cu’s right in front of me. His Gae Bolg pointed straight at me. 

It’s strange, really strange. I’ve never thought about how scary he can be, being the one commanding him felt different from being the one killed.

Even with the red flames of his spear barely licking my nose, it still burns.

“Cu?”

This better be a fucking joke.

I see him reel back, brows twisting into confusion.

“Oho, you already know who I am?”

I barely notice his words, the familiar hum of magic surrounding me. A servant, a summoning circle, I finally remembered. There was a summoning circle around here...

The ring around my necklace finally hums with warmth. I barely notice the feeling.

I laugh. Of course he would, of course he knew, he sent me back, knowing the results would be the same. 

“Yep, Ireland’s child of light.”

I shouldn’t be giving up.

“Thanks for drilling your legend into my mind, Cu. But I can’t die here, after all you and all of my other servants have done for me.”

I get on my feet, hands still on my knees to support myself. Magic hums within me, within a blink a spell emerges in my mouth. I can see him flinch before diving his spear into me. 

Too bad I was faster.

“Grandr!”

It worked. I look up and see him stunned frozen midstance.

The god damn summoning circle!

Running towards it, I throw boxes and all the like down. It won’t stop him, I know, but it’s still something. I fall onto my knees and start muttering. The spell was long and way too fucking long. 

“-come forth, from the Throne of Heroes. Heed my call for help and answer my call.”

I hear his footsteps, I chant even faster. 

“My body shall become the bridge for humanity’s journey to safety, my mind shall become the threshold of peace, my soul shall become the haven that all seek. Answer my call, servant of mine own!”

I can feel the rumble of fallen boxes, his spear nearing me. I could feel it. 

I felt his spear graze my neck. 

Fuck, fuck, please, please someone come!

Nothing came. I dared to open my eyes, seeing a different shadow behind me.

“Ritsuka-chan.”

That voice.

“Romani?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sips tea*  
this is bad  
this is why i dont write in 1st pov

**Author's Note:**

> Nero is best waifu, fight me


End file.
